ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Mitchell
Scott Junior (J.) Mitchell is a long-time leader of the Ghosts, leading teams in Korea, Kazakhstan, Mexico, and others. After getting wounded, he coordinated teams from Fort Bragg as of the year 2024. In an alternate future where World War III has occurred, Mitchell becomes a General in the Joint Strike Force (JSF). History Scott J. Mitchell was born on August 13. 1976 and raised in the Mitchell Residence Fifth Avenue, Youngstown, Ohio. His father William David was a factory worker, who took pride in the fact that he worked his way up to foreman at the General Motors Assembly Plant over in Lordstown. His mother, who emigrated from Latvia at age ten, was an assistant pharmacist who had been born in the Saldus District. She passed away when Scott was only fourteen.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 Prima Game Guide Scott is the oldest of four children, with two brothers, Nicholas (second oldest) and Tommy (third oldest), and a sister, Jennifer (youngest). His relatives are Brandon (nephew), Lisa (niece and Jenn's daugther), Gerry (brother-in-law, Jenn's husband), Angela (sister-in-law, who was married to Nickolas) and Rebecca (sister-in-law and Tommy's wife). With both parents working, Scott grew up independent and self-reliant. After his mother's death he also took on the responsibility of helping to raise his younger siblings, instilling in him a strong sense of leadership. He was an above-average student, and worked part-time as a shop assistant for a car mechanic. After graduating from high school Scott found that he could not afford to go to college. He chose to go into the service instead. Initially, he planned to serve and then go to school using his G.I Bill benefits, but he found that the army lifestyle suited him, and he became a professional soldier. Scott Mitchell completed basic training at Fort Drum. Performed initial service at various stations, including peacekeeping tours in Bosnia and Kosovo. Completed Airborne and Ranger training at Fort Benning. Assigned as team leader for an OPFOR recon unit at Fort Irwin. Completed the Special Forces Selection Course and later the Qualification course at Fort Bragg. Sent for first Special Forces assignment in the Philippines in 2002, and was recruited by the Ghosts shortly afterwards just in time for deployment to Georgia. On his ODA assignment in the Philippines with his M4A1, he cross-trained with the natives and a Taiwan force led by Captain Fang Zhi. At Basilan Island, all but three of his team was wiped out by an Abu Sayyaf ambush. He confronted Zhi, who stabbed him with his ancestral sword, leaving a strange scar on his abdomen which persisted years later.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (novel) After got back home, he was awarded a Silver Star in his medal ceremony where the Ghosts were present there. Served in Eritrea and Cuba, where he earned the Silver Star (might be another one).[http://web.archive.org/web/20110707064047/http://ghostrecon.3dretreat.com/gr2specialists.htm Ghost Recon 2 biographies] He earned his B.A. in history during his time at Fort Irwin. He also earned the Army Commendation medal for his time in Bosnia and Kosovo. 1st Lt. Mitchell returned to the U.S. in 2005, and was recruited by the Ghosts just in time for deployment to Georgia. He went on to serve in Eritrea and Cuba, where he earned the Silver Star and was promoted to Captain. At this time, he also took a Team Leader position within the Ghosts. Recently, Mitchell was slated for promotion to Major, but delayed his promotion in order to stay with the Ghosts for their deployment to Asia. television series that aired after 2011.]] During his time in Eritrea, he was the point-of-contact for native guerrillas. During an ambush, the leader charged ahead, and Mitchell failed to save him. He later referenced the story to another officer during his Robin Sage operation in April 2012. In June 2007 he was promoted to Captain. He was approached by Captain Susan Grey of the Ghosts at his promotion party. Korean Conflict (2007) On July 4, 2007, a North Korean Super-Silkworm Missile hit and sank the USS Clarence E. Walsh. In response, the President sends in the Ghosts to push North Korea back. Scott Mitchell leads the Ghosts on the missions assigned to them, and siding with the South Koreans in order to push back North Korea from escalating the war even further. When General Paik tries to blow up a dam to escalate the war, the Ghosts stop him and his plans temporarily.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 (PlayStation 2 version) As revealed in Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, the missile was launched by a PMC. After two months, General Paik re-activates North Korea's nuclear stockpile and the Ghosts are sent back in to take him out. The Ghosts fight through a complex that was made as a remote command post for the North Korean President. When Scott and the Ghosts finally reach General Paik, Paik commits suicide, and the Ghosts are forced to blow up a Taipodong Missile. During the conflict, he first used the XM29 since his first Lone Wolf mission. Waziristan rescue (2009) After a Special Forces team was eliminated in January 2009, Mitchell led a team to rescue the survivors and two CIA agents. They field tested the Cross Com system on that rescue mission. Korean Conflict (2011) In the year 2011, and amidst a time of disastrous famine and political turmoil, the people of North Korea are facing a time of great change. The government has invested too much into its military buildup and it has become impossible to preserve both the military and North Korea's infrastructure, so in an attempt to curb the effects of the famine, the government cuts off military funding, instead dedicating it towards the internal needs of the population. Infuriated, the North Korean military mobilizes against the government, with the brutal and charismatic General Jung Chong-Sun heading the coup.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 (Xbox version) General Jung initiates a rebellion against the government, who find themselves at his mercy as he assumes control of the entire country. With total control over the military, Jung gains access to the country's nuclear arsenal, and makes preparations to start a war among the surrounding Asian powers. This prompts NATO and the United States to send a large peacekeeping force in order to shut down Jung's operations before he destabilizes the Korean Peninsula. At the tip of the U.S. spear, Captain Mitchell and the Ghosts are once again sent into North Korea to avert disaster. Throughout the conflict, Mitchell's team is ordered to disrupt and destroy General Jung's fuel supply and armor support. Mitchell personally leads the team on their first strike on an airfield, crippling Jung's air power in the area. In another mission, his team would be sent in to blow a bridge, denying Jung from quickly moving his tanks and personnel through the area, and saving SAS troopers pinned down in a nearby pagoda. Along with his Ghosts, Mitchell would also work alongside SAS trooper Daniel Stevens, German gunner Lukas Färber, and French marksman Thierry Dubois. With each strike, Jung gets more desperate in winning the war, and in one mission, Mitchell leads a raid to seize three nuclear warheads from a train before they reach civilian-populated areas. At the same time, Mitchell first field tested the Integrated Warfighter System (I.W.S) with the XM29 during his Lone Wolf missions. Ghost_recon29.jpg|Prototype I.W.S worn by Mitchell. |undefined|link=undefined In the last stages of the game, General Jung launches a last-ditch effort to defeat the NATO forces. He invades a dam near Hamhung, and plants a nuclear warhead within the structure. If detonated, thousands of civilians would die, so the Ghosts and Capt. Mitchell are tasked with securing the dam, disarming the warhead, and pursuing General Jung before he flees to regroup his forces. The Ghosts are successful in their mission, and the war ends. China mission (2012) In April 2012, Scott went by the name Jawaad as a local guerrilla chief, or G-chief dressed in black civilian clothes with a black shemagh on his head, clutched the paintball gun replica of a Beretta Cx4 Storm rifle teaching Operational Detachment Alpha 927, a twelve-man team of American Special Forces soldiers who had armed and been training them for the past two weeks in Robin Sage "Pineland". He was pulled from the training operation to lead a team against the Spring Tigers, a group of rogue Chinese officials planning on annexing Taiwan. In Operation War Wraith, Mitchell armed with a MR-C LW SD led them into Hakka Castle to eliminate the officials. Although he was wounded while killing Captain Zhi, the team completed the mission. They later held a reunion at the Liberator Sports Bar and Grill. Summit Strike (2012) Mitchell led the team into Kazakhstan in 2012 when Asad Rahil staged his coup. Mitchell led the team into battle against Rahil's forces and eventually stopped the rogue leader. His contact Grigoriy Kozlov was killed in action, though Mitchell had warned him against pressing forward.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike Afghanistan (2013) Scott also led a team into Afghanistan. He had to fight the Taliban and American military politics.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops Mexican Civil War (2013) Six years after the Korean Conflict, A U.S. spy plane carrying Guardrail IX, a device capable of disrupting wireless communications, is shot down over Nicaragua. Intelligence discovers a plot to transfer the device to rebels in Mexico City, and the Ghosts are sent in to retrieve it. One of the rebels is identified as Colonel Carlos Ontiveros, son of Mexican General Ontiveros, and a student of Bud, Mitchell's friend and a UH-60 pilot. The mission is aborted when a coup d'état begins in Mexico City and the Ghosts are ordered to Mexico City immediately, where a summit involving the leaders of the: President of the United States James Ballantine, Canadian Prime Minister, and Mexican President Ruiz-Pena, who are signing the North American Joint Security Agreement (NAJSA). Things go horribly wrong when the rebels attack the summit, killing the Canadian Prime Minister, and causing the other two presidents to go into hiding. Scott is tasked with safely extracting both leaders.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter After protecting the United States, saving President Ballantine, and opening the path for an attack on the Mexican revolutionaries, Scott is ordered to retrieve the Guardrail IX and the Nuclear Football, but he only succeeds in disabling the Guardrail IX. After lending some more support to the U.S. forces, he is then ordered to destroy the last pieces of the Guardrail IX before sneaking into the palace. General Ontiveros is there and was captured while attempting to flee, but Carlos manages to escape and hijacks Bud's Black Hawk, shooting him in the head and greatly angering Mitchell, who sees this happen on his Cross Com. Mitchell and the Ghosts then pursue Carlos, where they have a final confrontation with him, ending with Scott shooting him off a rooftop, causing him to fall to his death. Mexican Rebellion (2014) Directly after the events of the Rebel uprising, rebel activity has caused civil unrest throughout Mexico. Despite Ontiveros being killed, the insurgency has continued under the leadership of Juan de la Barrera. The Ghosts are sent to Mexico by General Joshua Keating to investigate claims that the rebels are in possession of a dirty bomb, as well as prevent the rebellion from directly assaulting U.S. soil. After clearing the way for additional American forces, and destroying two enemy weapon convoys, Scott learns that de la Barrera has obtained several nuclear warheads, and now has the ability to destroy any major city in the United States. With the WMD threat confirmed, the Ghosts are sent into Ciudad Juárez to search for nukes. Along the way, they link up with the loyalist Mexican Army. Together, they neutralize most of the rebel activity in the city, but one of the nuclear warheads is set off inside the marketplace, causing large amounts of radiation to pollute the city, leaving Mitchell with no other choice but to evacuate.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 During a mission to extract a Mexican journalist, Black Hawk 5 is shot down by enemy RPG fire. Mitchell manages to survive and escape, but Lieutenant Josh Rosen (Mitchell's field runner) is captured, along with Black Hawk 5 itself. To avoid the rebels showing the wreckage on TV as media manipulation, Scott is sent in to destroy the wreckage of the Black Hawk, and rescue Rosen. Both missions are successful. After this, the Ghosts are sent on a mission to obtain the two nuclear warheads. Bravo Team manages to secure one of them, but Juan de la Barrera escapes via helicopter. Scott gets on the gunner seat of Black Hawk 9,and pursues de la Barrera through the air. Scott manages to shoot down de la Barrera's helicopter, killing him, although the last nuke is not found. After heading to a false location of one of the nukes, the Ghosts head back to Ciudad Juárez, where they find the last nuke. The nuke is moments from being launched, and Mitchell and his team are on a balcony overlooking the launch site. With an entire nation counting on him, Scott orders the American fighter pilot to launch the EMP, which Mitchell was directly in the blast radius of. The EMP is launched, stopping the nuke from launching, as well as sending Scott on his back, where he manages to hear a few last messages over his failing cross-com from President Ballantine, General Keating, and Rosen, moments before blacking out. In February 2014, Mitchell was the subject of a briefing conducted by Colonel Harris to General Keyes and other top officers. They recommended an expansion of his operations."The End Begins: Ghost Recon" Before Operation Kingslayer (2019) As a Lieutenant Colonel, nicknamed by his soldiers as the "Old Man", he managed the revamped Group for Specialized Tactics. He debriefed Nomad after a failed mission in Donetsk, and against his better judgment promoted him to Ghost Lead for a rescue mission in Venezeula, as the Ghosts were overworked. After the team returned successfully, he allowed Nomad to remain as the team lead, and was then briefed by agent Karen Bowman of the CIA for ties between the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel and the Amazonas Free StateTom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters. Operation: Silent Spade (2019) .]] At some point in 2019, Bolivia had been converted into a narco state by Santa Blanca. The Ghosts were sent in after the US embassy in La Paz was bombed and DEA agent Ricky Sandoval murdered allegedly by the cartel, with CIA sending the Ghosts to take down the organization as part of a joint-operation called Operation: Kingslayer, lead by Nomad. During Operation Kingslayer, Mitchell (Call sign: Griffin) was sent to oversee the operation of gathering intelligence on the cartel and Unidad activities, as Washington had suspected them working with Russian nationalists. Alongside Kozak into Media Luna province to Unidad's M.O.B. Condor base in this operation. Kozak found out that Unidad had been shipping uranium found beneath Bolivia's mines to the Russians. Nomad was sent in to help Kozak stop the shipments from reaching their destination. After Nomad, Weaver, Midas, Holt and Kozak making their way to the Russian pilot's chopper (UH-60 Black Hawk), flying through the canyons of the province in order to avoid nearby surface-to-air inplacements and nearly getting blown off the sky by incoming Unidad hostiles, the crew made their way back to Griffin, with them finding out that not all of the uranium was on the heli they just delivered home. As such, the Ghosts made their way to an informant, who gave them intel that the cartel was going to set off a dirty bomb on a truck in the main town Barvechos in order to spread chaos because the citizens for helping the rebels. Making their way to the blast zone, the Ghosts cleared off the hostiles while Kozak attempted to disarm the bomb, to a no avail. With no way to turn off the bomb but delaying it for a minute, Nomad took the truck carrying the bomb and drove it off into a nearby quarry (technically Barvechos Mine after Karen google mapping the correct place) in order to safely detonate the payload, just in time escaping the truck before the explosion happened. After this Mitchell was glad the mission's result being a good job which could have been real messy. Plus saying Nomad's "Bolivian vacation" hadn't turn soft and would be in touch. Sri Lankan crisis Mitchell (Call sign: Griffin) guided the Ghosts during their time in Sri Lanka. He was responsible for briefing the team during the conflict, and told the Ghost Lead on the ground to do what he had to when capturing the Sri Lankan leader - Sunil Ranga.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator Artemis crisis (2021) Mitchell remains as a leader of the Ghosts. In 2021, he works with the H.A.W.X. squadron in several missions against Las Trinidad and Artemis Global Security.Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. Operation Greenstone (2023) It is currently unknown about his position but he was most proably contacted by JSOC when the President ordered the Ghost's to be sent to Auroa . Mitchell sent in 4 Ghost Team's headed by Nomad. He lost contact with both the four teams when drone swarms took out the choppers carrying the four team's. Also at the same time his fellow Ghost Col.Cole D. Walker went rouge along with several Ghost's. This compromised the unit and also got him demoted to Major. Later on he requested the Joint Cheif's of Staff and POTUS for the unit to be reintroduced as the Group for Specialised Tactics or also knows as Ghost's. Raven's Rock coup (2024) Mitchell ordered Predator Team led by Joe Ramirez to disrupt a weapons shipment in Nicaragua in early 2024. A nuclear warhead explodes, killing the team, and Mitchell calls for a pickup. Mitchell then tasked Hunter Team , led by Cedrick Ferguson, with "tugging at the strings" to find out who was responsible. Hunter Team later became involved in the coup instigated by the Raven's Rock. Under Mitchell's orders, they assisted the Russian loyalists and rescued President Volodin. As the crisis ended, Mitchell told them to finish the mission. Hunter Team chased down the Raven's Rock leadership in Russia, but as they closed in on the last one, Mitchell told them that orders had come from the highest levels to not to touch Ace. Ferguson took his orders literally and left "Ace" on a train track as a train approached. Some time later, Mitchell was also briefing a team who was rescuing a CIA officer in Colombia. He kept in contact with Ghost Lead Andrew Ross via his laptop. When the team discovered a link to Middle Eastern terrorists and the FARC, Mitchell worked behind the scenes to get support for the Ghost team.Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point Eight weeks later, Mitchell stopped by the Liberator bar to greet Ross' team, who were having a reunion. He asked them if they were in for more business, and they wholeheartedly agreed. He said he would see them soon and left. Alternate Future (World War III) In an alternate version of the year 2020, Mitchell is promoted to the rank of General in the Joint Strike Force. Mitchell is responsible for combat operations. He was in charge of security at the JFK Space Center on April 4, 2020 for the launch of the Freedom IV lifter. He briefed Colonel Jordan Taylor and told him to repel the assault. As the prelude to war started, Mitchell was in charge of domestic defense efforts. Later, after the three-way war commenced, the General again briefed Colonel Taylor and had him choose one of the combat operations for his battalion.Tom Clancy's EndWar Prelude to War Throughout the war, Mitchell continued to brief JSF battalion colonels on their missions.Tom Clancy's EndWar Mitchell sent Captain Alexander Brent and his Ghost Recon team to hunt Viktoria Antsyforov, also known as the "Snow Maiden". He failed, but brokered a deal with Mitchell, giving up his contact in exchange for the chance to go back out. His team took heavy casualties and in the end, she escaped.Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted Soon after, Mitchell reported to the President that Major Alice Dennison had gone missing. Mitchell also was responsible for creating the attack on Fort Levski Spetsnaz base in Bulgaria and was in contact with the team leader, Captain Alexandrov, in the process. He allowed the captain to download information from the base as long as it was turned over. He later contacted him again when it was time to rescue Doctor Ragland from The Ganjin.Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Missing Personality While other Special Forces operators went hunting or fishing in their off time, Mitchell did a little of both that he bagged a few nice deer in his day and could tie on a Texas-rigged worm to bass-fish with the best of them. He seemed to have developed a liking to carpentry over the two hobbies that helps him the perfect release of stress and an incredible sense of accomplishment when finishing a piece. While he was hardly as accomplished as those woodworking hosts on TV, he sells some very intricate and ornate pieces such as: writing desks, curio cabinets, gun racks, and display cases to other soldiers back at base. In one instance, Mitchell had even sold a large entertainment center to the wife of the battalion commander after she had placed an order with him. He enjoys being a carpenter when he is not on duty, which he rents a storage garage that keeps his small workshop fifteen minutes off the base (Has a small apartment at the Ft. Bragg BOQ). He is also known to leave base and visit his family back home in Ohio in his spare time. He read the story "The Things They Carried" by famous writer Tom O'Brien over a dozen times which made him knew he must be able to shoulder so much more than just his pack. As the load got heavier, he needed to become stronger. Being a living example of that commitment to overcome was rolling directly towards him with a hand extended, like Marc Entwhiler (former Black Hawk pilot) who got shot down then paralyzed on Basilan Island. If it wasn't Mitchell's hope, inspiration and courage, Entwhiler would never go on, not even being a civilian consultant who teaches other Black Hawk pilots and engineers the skills he'd learned through a joint partnership between the army and the Rockwell Collins Simulation and Training Solutions facility in Huntsville, Alabama. During his time at Fort Drum, he had high scores in linguistics and was thereby eligible for the counter-intelligence service, but entered the infantry instead. Captain Mitchell has a solid reputation for ensuring the survival of his soldiers and their eventual return home. As leader of the Ghosts, Captain Scott Mitchell is the consummate soldier. He leads by example and believes that respect is earned. In addition to English, he speaks fluent Spanish and passable French. He's not a fan to smoking, especially when General Keating puffing Cuban cigars (his favourite) at the Keating Residence. Which Mitchell can't stand the smell. Mitchell is not one for small talk, as can be seen during the Humvee sections of Mexican Rebellion, in which he becomes annoyed at Private First Class Provenanzo's repeated bombardment of questions and admiration, and usually responds with phrases similar to: "Cut the chatter and put your foot to the floor!" or, "I would be honored if you keep your eyes on the road soldier." He is a man of few words, with a gruff, stoic personality that is complemented by a dry sense of humor. He firmly believes in giving 110% in everything he does, and applies this in the field of battle. Mitchell is one of the team leaders of the 5th Special Forces Group "Ghost Recon", and is a veteran of many campaigns in foreign countries. In short, Mitchell is a Ghost, he does his job, nothing more, nothing less. Even if that means dying for his country, all is the life of the leader of the Ghosts. He delayed a promotion to Major so that he could stay with the Ghosts. Around the time of the Raven's Rock coup, he had contacts in Yemen, which aided the team led by Andrew Ross. He said that the best part of going out was coming back. As shown during the briefing sessions in during World War III, Mitchell is known to impart his tactical wisdom upon the Colonels serving under him. He often injects a sense of comedy here as well, noting the strengths and weaknesses of opposing enemy commanders. Some known quotes attributed to him include:Tom Clancy's EndWar *"There are circus bears with more impressive military records, plus, they can ride unicycles." *"Your opponent today isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. More like just a tool, and probably asking for directions to the shed." *"If there weren't a war on, he'd be working fast food someplace. And I don't mean as a manager." Behind the scenes The first Ghost Recon game had several generic soldiers that could serve as the player's avatar on any given mission. However, this combined with the first-person with no visible weapon was not conducive to establishing a connection between a player and his avatar. So one of the goals of Ghost Recon 2 was to develop a strong central player character that would become closely identified with the Ghost Recon universe. This lead to the creation of Captain Scott Mitchell, a central "hero" character who was to be assisted on missions by several other Ghosts with their own personalities. Scott Mitchell's voice and personality received a lot of attention during development because of his status as the central player character. The audio lead and a designer created a system for utilizing Captain Mitchell's voice in the game. When playing in the over-the-shoulder mode, the player can hear Captain Mitchell give orders to his team, hear his reaction when he revives a downed Ghost, and hear his interactions with Command. The briefings helped to establish him as a highly-respected commander who puts others before himself. Trivia *Due to his Biograhical Information can't put in other details about Mitchell's appearence like the first Ghost Recon game characters. As a result, he is 5′ 10″ (178 cm) tall, has green eyes and hair color changes when getting olderbrown in his early 30s, dark brown with gray sideburns when 35 years old and Brown-Black (some are gray) in his 50s. Still no details about his weight. *His blood type is O positive. *His sexual orientation is straight. *His mother said to him in a thick Latvian accent in his youth when she's still alive: "You must do your homework. You must study. You must not throw away the great opportunities of your life!". And few days before the caner killed his mom, she had held his hands and said, "Scott, just remember, you are a very special boy. You were not born to live an ordinary life. Do everything you can to make the best of it. I know you will make your father and me very proud." He never forgets those words, and he often thought that his mother somehow knew what would happen to him. *On the day Mitchell announced he was joining the army, his father had told him: 'If you're going to be a soldier, Scott, then be the best." *He was a teenager lying on his back beneath an old Ford Mustang and learning how to do his first oil change on a car in Youngstown. He wore his neatly pressed uniform and saying good-bye to his father and siblings before he shipped out for the first time. *He never speaks in the Xbox and PS2 version of Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter. *He was voiced by David Cooley in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2, Advanced Warfighter and Advanced Warfighter 2. Later voiced by Steve Blum in EndWar, Future Soldier and Wildlands. *He has a girlfriend who's name is Kristen Fitzgerald, she's an accountant inside the novel who helped Mitchell's dad did the taxes in 2011. And when they met during Tommy's wedding (his fiancee then nearly wedded wife Angela hired her), she got strawberry blond hair curved back into an elegant bun, and her diamond stud earrings flashed brilliantly. Wearing the maroon gown with shawl complemented every angle of her athlete's body. She was heart broken due to his mission and thought he was selfish. Until she saw Mitchell's Silver Star at his dad's shop on April 2011. *The Mitchell Residence at Fifth Avenue is a two-story four bedrooms Colonial Revival-style home built in 1920 with white shingles and a large American flag flying beside the garage door. When he got older, his dad added a second bathroom over twenty years ago, and recently erected a white picket fence around the entire property. *In his old bedroom (October 2011), the back wall was still hanging the dog-eared & fading Metallica with Michael Jordan posters, the Atari 2600 game console still sat atop his dusty old Zenith and the Uncle Sam poster--I Want You for U.S. Army--was still tacked to the wall above Mitchell's bed. *His comic book collection still sat in plastic milk crates inside his closet, where he pulled out an issue of DC's Sgt. Rock and Marvel's The 'Nam, both among his favorites to the nightstand. *In Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii, players can select him as a character in Arcade mode. *He appears in Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. during two missions. In the trailer, he and his team are rescued in Mexico by a pilot call-signed Chester. *He also appears in Tom Clancy's EndWar as a General. He briefs players fighting for the Joint Strike Force, and gives a speech at the end of the JSF campaign. *His speech in the JSF ending of EndWar is as follows: Appearances in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon media *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' *"The End Begins: Ghost Recon" *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands'' Appearances in other Tom Clancy media *''Tom Clancy's EndWar'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Missing'' *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' Notes and references External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20110707064047/http://ghostrecon.3dretreat.com/gr2specialists.htm Ghost Recon 2 biographies] Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghost Leads